


Angst

by HollyMae



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es kann Dich ein Leben lang begleiten... bist Du stark genug, um zu überleben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Angst  
> Oneshot  
> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fanfiction : Weiß Kreuz 
> 
> Disclaimer : Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir (warum eigentlich nicht?!) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya, Takehito Koyasu und Project Weiß.  
> Geld mache ich mit dieser Story auch nicht.  
> Rechtschreib - und Grammatikfehler bitte ich zu überlesen.
> 
> Rating: PG-18 / MA
> 
> Warning : OOC, Angst, Dark
> 
> Pairing: ?
> 
> Anmerkung: Ich habe diese Story am 18.10.2004 geschrieben. Damals wurde sie unter meinem alten Pseudonym Sünde veröffentlicht (nur für den Fall, dass Euch die Story bekannt vorkommt).

ANGST

 

Wieder eine schlaflose Nacht.  
Wieder dieser Traum.  
Wieder der Angstschweiß auf meiner Haut.  
Wieder entleert sich mein Mageninhalt in die Toilette.  
Wieder verliere ich einen Teil meiner Seele - meiner Selbst.

Es ist nicht nur ein Traum, sondern eine Erinnerung.  
Manchmal sehe ich was wirklich geschah.  
Manchmal verdreht mein krankes Hirn die Ereignisse, zeigt, was noch hätte geschehen können.

All die Jahre dachte ich Dich zu kennen.  
Doch wie sehr hatte ich mich getäuscht.  
Damals verstand ich noch nicht einmal, worum es überhaupt ging.

Oft hast Du mich angesehen, mit mir gelacht.  
Oft hast Du mich gekitzelt, in die Arme genommen.

Dann gingst Du zu weit.

Ich erinnere mich noch, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.  
Du zogst mich auf deinen Schoß, ließt Deine Hand über meine Schenkel wandern.  
Ich begann zu quieken und zu kreischen.  
Alles was Du dazu sagtest war:  
"Schreist du immer so, wenn ein Mann dich verführt?"  
Ich befreite mich und rannte davon.  
"Verführt", was bedeutet das?  
Ich bin doch erst 11 und verstehe es nicht.

Deine Übergriffe häuften sich.  
Mein Verhalten in Deiner Gegenwart änderte sich.

Wenn ich von einem bevorstehenden Besuch von Dir erfuhr, flüchtete ich.  
Gelang es mir nicht Dir zu entkommen, blieb ich brav am Tisch sitzen und traute mich nicht, allein das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen.  
Du hättest mir folgen können.  
Hättest mich wieder in die Ecke gedrängt, meine Angst und Hilflosigkeit ausgenutzt.  
Wieder hätte ich Deine Hände auf meinem Körper gespürt.  
Deine Lippen auf den meinen, Deine Zunge in meinem Mund.

Ich begann in Deiner Gegenwart zu zittern - vor Angst.  
Ich wurde nervös.  
Das Gefühl von Ekel stieg in mir herauf.  
Meine Gefühle und Empfindungen spielten verrückt.  
Da war so Vieles und niemand sah es.  
Angst, Wut, Hilflosigkeit, Haß, Selbstzweifel, Trauer, Einsamkeit, Panik, ...

Das Fürchterlichste war das Wissen, daß wir nie allein waren.  
Das Haus war immer voller Leute und dennoch fiel keinem etwas auf.  
Alle waren sie Ahnungslos, was für ein abartiges Spiel Du mit mir spieltest.

~~~~~

Fünf Jahre später folgtest Du mir unbemerkt in den Keller, packtest mich und versuchtest mich zu vergewaltigen.  
Vor Schreck und Angst verstummte ich, konnte wie so oft nicht schreien.  
Meine Familie war nur zwei Stockwerke über mir und dennoch konnte mir niemand helfen.

Nachdem Du die Grenzen somit noch weiter zu überschreiten begannst, hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.  
Unter Tränen erzählte ich meinen Eltern, was Du mir all die Jahre hinweg angetan hattest.  
Ihre Reaktion schockte mich.  
"Das bist du selbst schuld. Geh ihm doch einfach aus dem Weg."  
Sie erzählten Dir was ich ihnen anvertraut hatte und lachten darüber.  
Ihr habt Euch gemeinsam über mich lustig gemacht.

Meine Welt zerbrach.

Ich konnte niemanden mehr vertrauen, war auf mich allein gestellt.

Die Einsamkeit und die Angst wurden meine ständigen Begleiter.

~~~~~

Mit 18 hatte ich mein Elternhaus verlassen, um in einer anderen Stadt eine Ausbildung zu machen.  
Doch ich entkam Dir nicht.  
Plötzlich standest Du vor meiner Tür.

Reden wolltest Du ...  
Ich gab Dir eine Chance ...  
Wie NAIV ich doch war ...

Das Gespräch begann so harmlos, fast hoffte ich, Du könntest Dich geändert haben.  
Meine Ausbildung, Handy's, Deine Familie, Deine Kinder - das waren unsere Themen ...  
ehe Du mich wieder unerbittlich an Deinen Körper zogst, mir Deinen Kuss aufdrängtest.  
Bis Du mich auf mein Sofa drücktest, Dich auf mich legtest und zu streicheln begannst.

"Du zitterst ja" stelltest Du überrascht fest.  
Tränen verschleierten meinen Blick.  
"Ich will das nicht. Wir dürfen das nicht tun. Du bist doch mein Onkel."  
Dein ungläubiger Blick, Dein fast verständnisvolles Lächeln ...  
"Ich bin alles für dich, nur nicht dein Onkel!"  
Damit senktest Du deine Lippen erneut auf meinen Mund, hieltest meine Hände noch fester gefangen.  
Kein Entkommen ...

Stunden später - Du bist längst gegangen - lehne ich noch immer über die Toilette gebeugt.  
Kotze mir die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Warum bist Du gegangen?  
Warum hast Du dir nicht genommen was Du wolltest?  
Warum tust Du mir das Alles überhaupt an?

Ich verstehe nicht mehr.  
Habe ich es überhaupt jemals verstanden?

Angst breitet sich erneut aus.  
Du sagtest, Du würdest wieder kommen.  
Was soll ich nur tun?  
Warum hilft mir niemand?

Es ist bereits dunkel.  
Seit über einer halben Stunde parke ich jetzt schon vor diesem Gebäude.  
Jetzt geht es um Alles oder Nichts!  
Werde ich stark genug sein, dieses Gebäude zu betreten?  
Wird man mir hier wirklich helfen können?  
Noch einmal atme ich tief ein und aus, dann gehe ich entschlossenen Schrittes auf das Gebäude zu.

Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung keimt in mir auf.

~~~~~

Das Telefon klingelt erneut.  
Bist Du es wieder?  
Angespannt greife ich zum Hörer.  
"Hallo?"  
"Ich bin es. Bist Du allein? Können wir reden?"  
Ich hatte recht - Du versuchst es erneut, willst dich um Kopf und Kragen reden.  
"Was willst Du?" frage ich bestimmt und eisig.  
"Ich muß wissen was Du den Bullen erzählt hast. Mein Anwalt muß das auch wissen."  
Deine Stimme klingt gehetzt, verzweifelt.  
Nur eine kleine Genugtuung für mich.  
"Warum soll ich Dir sagen, was ich bei der Polizei ausgesagt habe? Du mußt es doch am besten wissen. Du warst doch immer bei den Taten dabei! Und dein Anwalt hat das Recht die Akten einzusehen."  
Verachtung, Haß spiegelt sich in meinen Worten wieder.  
Wütend beende ich das Gespräch indem ich einfach den Hörer auflege.

Eine größere Genugtuung war es zu erfahren, daß deine Frau dich hinaus warf, dir die gemeinsamen Kinder nahm.  
Auch erfuhr ich, daß ich nicht dein einziges Opfer war - jedoch das Einzige, zu dem Du immer wieder zurückkehrtest.

Mit der Unterstützung meiner Eltern hatte ich nicht gerechnet, stellte mich darauf ein, endgültig von meiner Familie verstoßen zu werden.  
Warum sie mir letztendlich doch glaubten und zu mir hielten, werde ich wohl nie verstehen.  
Warum haben sie mir nicht schon damals geholfen?  
Mir wäre so Vieles erspart geblieben.

~~~~~

Wochen vergingen.  
Dann rief der Staatsanwalt an.  
Was Du mir angetan hast, reicht nicht für eine Haftstrafe.  
Dein Anwalt würde mich zudem vor Gericht in kleine Stücke reißen.  
An deiner Strafe würde sich trotz Gerichtsverhandlung nichts ändern.  
Man will sich anderweitig einigen.

Meine Jugend, mein Leben das Du mir nahmst war laut Gesetz nur 500 DM wert.

Ich begann laut zu Lachen, als ich von deiner Geldstrafe erfuhr.  
Wahnsinn und Hysterie schlichen sich in mein Gelächter ehe sich meine Gefühle überschlugen und ich weinend in den Armen meines Vaters zusammen brach.

Aus Angst Du könntest mir etwas antun, mich vielleicht aus Wut und Haß sogar töten, schickten meine Eltern mich für zwei Wochen nach Paris.

Doch auch nach meiner Rückkehr war die Angst erneut mein ständiger Begleiter.  
Ohne Waffe ging ich nicht aus dem Haus, ich begann unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden.

~~~~~

Ich sah Dich nie wieder ...

~~~~~

Eßstörungen, Schlaflosigkeit, Panikattacken machten mir nun das Leben zur Hölle.  
Wie oft saß ich auf meiner Bettkante und schnitt mit einem Messer die Arterien vom Handgelenk zur Ellenbeuge nach?  
Es blutete immer, jedoch schnitt ich nie tief genug - es blieben noch nichteinmal Narben.  
Warum war ich so feige?  
Konnte ich es nicht einfach beenden?

~~~~~

Jahre sind seitdem vergangen und es dauerte lange, ehe ich anderen Menschen wieder vertrauen konnte.  
Noch länger hat es gedauert, die Liebe zu finden.  
Aber jetzt ...

Ich bin nach Deutschland zurückgekehrt, nur für diese wenigen Stunden.  
Deine Beerdigung wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.  
Wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen, daß Du mir nie wieder zu nahe treten kannst.  
Und obwohl das Alles schon so lange her ist, traute ich mich noch nichteinmal jetzt deinem toten Körper allein gegenüberzustehen.

Die anderen Trauergäste sind längst gegangen, nur ich stehe noch hier.  
Meine eigene Familie hat mich nicht erkannt.  
Ich bin halt kein kleiner Junge mehr.  
Ich habe mich verändert.  
Jetzt bin ich ein großgewachsener Mann mit einem gut durchtrainierten Körper.  
Bestimmt wäre ich jetzt für deinen Geschmack zu alt.  
Du würdest mich nicht mehr wollen und somit habe ich mein Ziel erreicht.

Noch heute leide ich unter den Folgen der Eßstörungen.  
Aber ich weiß, daß es Menschen gibt, die mir helfen und denen ich vertrauen kann.

"Beinahe hättest Du mich gehabt. Beinahe wäre ich zerbrochen ... gestorben" flüstere ich dir zu und drehe mich um.

Ich betrete den Hauptweg und ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen.  
Ja, ich hatte Angst allein zu dir zu gehen, aber das mußte ich nicht.  
Seufzend schlinge ich meine Arme um meinen Begleiter und lege meinen Kopf an seine starke Schulter.

Ich glaube nicht daran, daß jetzt, da Du tot bist alles gut wird.  
Das wird es nie mehr.  
Aber es wird besser werden - ganz langsam wird es besser werden.

Mein Begleiter gibt mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und reibt mir sanft über den Rücken - versucht mich so zum Aufbruch zu bringen.  
Ich verstehe.  
Unser Flieger geht in drei Stunden, wir müssen uns beeilen.  
Zu Hause in Tokio warten unsere zwei Freunde, unsere Familie ungeduldig auf uns.

Und während wir den Friedhof verlassen wird mir langsam erst richtig bewußt, daß Du mir nie wieder wehtun kannst.  
Langsam aber unaufhaltsam fällt eine große Last von mir.

Kurz bleibe ich stehen.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sehe ich Brad an und sage laut  
"Ich bin endlich frei."


End file.
